Protector
by Luthien Eriol
Summary: Enginn wants more to life than hunting down the Keyblade Master. And when he finds a lonesome little girl, he knows finds what he really wants to do.
1. Day 1

_I was told I had only one goal in life. _

Bright yellow eyes opened to a dusk setting, the setting sun exploding in bright orange, red, and yellow colors. I couldn't feel the sun's warmth, and I couldn't feel the cold. My head turned to the side on it's own, and I saw cream-ish colored buildings.

_Twilight Town _

I blinked. Twilight Town? Strange name. Why not name it fluffy? I looked down to my strange, claw-like fingers twitching in very strange ways. I heard someone show 'Heartless!' and my first instinct took over.  
I summoned a dark portal beneath me and ran the fuck out of there.

"You're such a fool! You don't run away!" The curled-antenna Neoshadow was scolding me, as always, for being a coward. It's not my fault I want something else to do with my life. I don't want it to be short, like most of the idiotic Shadows. Along with the Neoshadow shouting at me, I'm one of the oldest because I flee most of the time. And often get screamed at for doing so.  
I turned to creep away and leave for a walk, to see that sun set before the darkness took over it, but the curly antenna freak stopped me. "Don't walk away when I'm speaking with you!" She(or he I can't tell) hissed, but I just shrugged it off and walked away, heading for Sunset Hill.  
But when I got there, there was this little girl with silver hair sitting on the edge. She had a blue dress with a black band around her hips, white and black stripped socks, blue shoes with a heart shaped latch, and a circular blue band, like she was in the hospital or something.  
When she heard me slither up the hill, she turned around. Her eyes were a beautiful blue/green mix, and she had fairly pale skin. She blinked twice and seemed confused as to what I was, though when she stood up and remained there, I noticed that she wasn't really afraid of me. I cocked my head to the side.  
She mimicked me.  
Dumb kid.  
So I took a few steps toward her.  
She did the same thing.  
And eventually we were an arms length away from the other.  
She then started giggling, which was strange to me, considering I've never heard that sound before.  
"You're funny." Her voice was high-pitched and she sounded nice, though you could never be too careful with these creatures. "What's your name?" She tilted her head and clasped her hands behind her back, leaning towards me a little.  
I leaned away from her instantly. I looked down almost in shame. No one ever gave me a name. Except for Number 3857. If you count that as a name, that is. So I inserted my index finger into the ground and wrote.  
**NO NAME **  
"No name? You don't have a name?" The girl looked at me and puffed out a cheek. "Then I'll give you one!" She threw her arms into the air with that little cheer of hers. She then crossed her arms and thought. "Okay!" She suddenly lifted her head as a new thought entered that little brain of hers. "You'll be Enginn from now on! It's Icelandic." She swung her hips triumphantly.  
**YOU? **  
"My name, you mean? It's Yvaine. Silly, I know. But my Papa wanted to name me that..." She looked down at the mention of her father, which I found strange. Why did she look so sad?  
There was a Shadow that peeked around the corner and it's antenna twitched, a symbol for me to get home.  
**Got to go **  
"Aw, really?" Her shoulders slumped. "Well, I'll be here tomorrow too. Come and play with me again sometime!" She giggled once again and I nodded, before turning around and leaving the child alone. Which made me think.  
Why was she alone?


	2. Day 2

After going on my daily mission and bailing at the last minute, I went back to Sunset Hill and waited for the little girl in the shadows of a bush. When she got there, however, she was limping. I bolted out from behind it and ran to her side, tilting my head questionably.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Enginn." She grinned stupidly again, rubbing the back of her head. "I normally limp."

Normally? So this happens on a daily basis? Who the fuck are her parents? I flailed my scrawny arms about, though she took it as a motion to cheer her up and giggled again. "So, Enginn, what's life for you?" She sat down by the edge again, peering over a plank and smiling lightly.

I only shrugged and sat by her again, my fingers still twitching every few seconds. **Nothing big.**__Was what I put down. **You? **

She smiled weakly, and that's the weakest I've seen it. "Papa's been getting madder and he won't stop drinking his apple juice…" She muttered, looking down again.

So her father's a drunk and a liar. Well, duh. All parents are liars. Everyone's a liar. Even the curly-antenna'd freak's a liar. I set a hand down on her shoulder for a second before my arm gave a violent twitch and I ended up falling back.

"Are you alright?" Yvaine asked, leaning over me.

I nodded and pushed myself up, blinking twice. **Why is your hair silver?** I wrote in the dirt, and she smiled weakly again.

"When someone is born with silver hair, which means that they're gonna go on vacation early." She explained.

Vacation? Is that their afterlife?

"See this band here? That's because I visit the hospital a lot. I have this icky thing in me that's turning off most of my organs and stuff. Mama said it's because I have too much copper in my body." She shrugged.

So she has Wilsons Disease? That's too bad. Do they have a cure for it yet, or are they too stupid to figure it out?

"My doctor says that I might not get to have my 16th birthday party, either." She watched the sunset sadly.

For a girl who's about ten or so, she's pretty smart.

I saw a shadow cast over the two of us, and when I turned my head I saw another woman who looked exactly like this Yvaine, just older. She had some sort of armor on, and it was very bland. Only gold, silver and black. Laaaaaaame.

"Yvaine?" This older lady knelt down in front of us. "Enginn?" She turned to me, and my eyes widened a little. How could she know my name if Yvaine gave it to me yesterday?

Yvaine, however, jumped up and grinned. "Yeah?" Her head fell to the side.

"Is Enginn special to you?" This woman seemed very calm, and it sort of scared me.

"Yes. He's my best friend!" She threw her arms into the air again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I just sat there, allowing her.

"Okay, Yvaine. Enginn, I need you to do something very special for me. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Good. I need you to protect Yvaine here" She rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "No matter what, okay?" I nodded again quickly, and she smiled. "Good boy. This is very important to us, no?" She turned to Yvaine who nodded again.

"Yve? Yve!" A silver haired boy ran up to the hill, panting a little. "Come on, Yve! Sora's been waiting for us and he can't hold on any longer!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice, though it doesn't normally work. It just makes you look like it does, I guess.

"Okay, hold on!" The female called back, apparently called Yve. It's strange at how similar that sounds to Yvaine's name. Huh.

"I'll see you two later on, okay?" She patted Yvaine's head gently and nodded to me, before standing up straight and running over to the other silver haired boy.

** Who?** I wrote in the dirt after they were out of sight.

"She's some lady who kept me company in the hospital. She has the same problem as me." Yvaine grinned once again, sitting back down next to me. "That boy's her boyfriend, and he stayed with her the whole time she was in the hospital, and she kept visiting me, too. She said I'm like a younger sister to her." She swung her legs a little. "But she travels a lot with that boy and two more friends of her, so they don't live here. They come here whenever they need some potions of something like that, though. And that's a lot, from how much I see her." She stood up again and dusted herself off. "Where do you live, Enginn?" She turned to me and smiled, as if offering to walk me home.

I raised my hands and shook them quickly, telling her that it's no need. I then shrugged to answer her question.

**Doesn't matter.**

"Oh." Her head fell a little.

**I can walk you back to your house, though I must stay hidden.** She nodded and I brushed it away.

But when we got to her house, something was off.

The house reeked of alcohol, the paint was chipping off, some of the roof was missing, and it just looked disgusting.

I took her hand in my twitchy fingers and stopped her, shaking my head a little. I then pulled her away from the house as soon as the light turned on, hiding her in the shadows. I can't let her stay there. Who knows what types of things her parents do to her? No, she'll stay with me. And if Curly doesn't like it, then (s)he can stuff it up his—

"Enginn, where are you taking me?" Her small voice came from behind me and I stopped, looking around.

Fuck, I'm lost.


End file.
